hollywoodundeadfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Story of a Snitch
Story of a Snitch es una canción hecha por Deuce, aparece en su álbum The Call Me Big Deuce EP y la letra de la canción habla sobre Hollywood Undead, especialmente sobre J-Dog, y de como Deuce se siente desde su retirada de la banda. Se puede decir que esta canción es una "expresión" de Deuce, mostrando su enojo hacia la banda. Letra :Deuce: ::Yo, I guess we all change sometimes ::Some for better, and some for worst ::Listen ::Here's the story of a snitch ::That i knew so many years ::But now he's a bitch ::Fuck your feelings he can suck my dick ::Here's the story of a snitch ::That i knew so many years ::But now he's a bitch ::Fuck your feelings he can suck my dick ::Look at all these fake ass MC's claiming they rap ::Trying to spit just like me but they don't have it ::Faggot, I was helping you maggots ::Now I'mma show the world that you whack, bitch ::You do what you can't do cause it haunts you ::Dude, you're just so cool and I'm not you ::Boo hoo, you're a fool, try and fit in my shoes ::Snoozing, drunk, puking, yeah, you're losing ::I took my whole fanbase back, I managed ::To get myself back up, back to rapping ::I manned up even though I was backstabbed ::Right in the back by my best friend ::Best friend? Yeah, right ::Click, boom, goodnight ::Some say there's two sides to the story ::More like two knives, don't you worry ::Two guys, when we're done they'll be buried ::Here's the story of a snitch ::That i knew so many years ::But now he's a bitch ::Fuck your feelings he can suck my dick ::Here's the story of a snitch ::That i knew so many years ::But now he's a bitch ::Fuck your feelings he can suck my dick ::I created it from dirt and this is how you pay me back? ::Joining in Lorene Drive just for tits and ass ::I created every verse, every chorus ::And you just stood there thinking that you wrote it ::I'm Spiderman, bitch, I spin my webs so quick around your heads ::I'll turn this whole goddamn situation into one big mess ::Till you're sitting at home telling your son you're stressed ::I came to cock block and talk shit, so drop this ::Put it in your iPod, jog, and rock this ::Not this bitch, you keep telling everyone that I'm sick in the head ::I ain't sick bitch, stick to your meds ::You even tried to bite my shit with MEST ::But I fucked up your rep ::The music you're living is the music you hate ::Quit telling people that I quit the band that I made! ::Here's the story of a snitch ::That i knew so many years ::But now he's a bitch ::Fuck your feelings he can suck my dick ::Here's the story of a snitch ::That i knew so many years ::But now he's a bitch ::Fuck your feelings he can suck my dick ::Here's the story of a snitch ::That i knew so many years ::But now he's a bitch ::Fuck your feelings he can suck my dick ::Here's the story of a snitch ::That i knew so many years ::But now he's a bitch ::Fuck your feelings he can suck my dick ::Here's the story of a snitch ::That i knew so many years ::But now he's a bitch ::Fuck your feelings he can suck my dick ::Here's the story of a snitch ::That i knew so many years ::But now he's a bitch ::Fuck your feelings he can suck my dick ::Goddamn! Why'd you jock my shit? ::We are, we are, we are, we are the only ones ::We are the only ones left, still we lead you on Curiosidades * El final de la canción hace alusión a la canción que Deuce escribió, The Only Ones, pero que Hollywood Undead vendió los derechos a Kisses for Kings sin su permiso después de que se retiró de la banda. * El instrumental de esta canción es el mismo que el de la canción Airplains de B.o.B. Categoría:Deuce Categoría:The Call Me Big Deuce EP